


Late night's work

by That_F8ngirl



Series: At the office [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of daddy kink, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But implied switch, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Gratuitous Smut, I have no excuse for this, It's not here tho, Just a memory, Keith is best boy, M/M, Office Sex, Shiro's older and Keith's boss, They are horny 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_F8ngirl/pseuds/That_F8ngirl
Summary: Another friday, another night working late.But..."Who's here"Shiro is visited by a nightly distraction."You always work too hard. You need some help, even if you don't know it." and Keith mouthed Shiro, his tongue pushing into the boxer briefs.





	Late night's work

**Author's Note:**

> I like to say that "I wrote this for my friend Romina", but it's not true and I have to stop pretending I'm decent (?) For us, gurl. May sheith be ever in our hornier thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> And yours, redaer, too.

Shiro sighed. 

Workload had been piling up the past week(s), and he, as the boss and manager of the department, had to make the example, and work through it. Even if it meant staying late on a friday night, and postponing his date.

He stretched back, lifting his arms, sleeves tightening around the forearms, and felt a few vertebrae pop.

“Shit…”

The office was completely silent. The last employee that had stayed late, had left an hour ago and Shiro heard the vacuums, away enough for him to barely hear them, but close to know that there were two.  
Probably Randy and Kate. 

Deciding he was going to say hi after finishing the draft on mechanical maneuvers (they had to pitch the plan on monday and it was not even close to being done), Shiro got up from the stiff comfiness of his four hundred chair, and took his cup.  
More coffee couldn't kill him, right?  
He wasn't googling that. 

On his way out, he turned on the lamp by the couch, close to the door, and the New York night lights were engulfed in the yellowy, smooth one.  
His back was always to the big, open window that served as a wall, and now, the sky was almost dark blue, which it explained why he had to take out his glasses from their little shame case, buried on his desk drawer, and put them on.

Rubbing his eyes, he observed the office as he walked to the kitchen in a languid pace.  
The halls were just as dark-ish as his office, with some complementary desk lights on to help the janitors see and clean. As much as they could. The office would bring them again in the morning. 

Relaxing the knot of his tie with the same hand he held the cup, he tried to open the glass door, but saw the little lock at the foot and head of it. 

"Great" he huffed out.

Maybe, he should have said hi earlier.

Following the noise of the nearest vacuum, Shiro walked, this time more briskly, and passed his office, which was dark as night. 

He backtracked. 

Hadn't he turned on a light?

Slowly, he stepped into the room. 

Everything looked as an office with a huge window to the metropoli would if it was night and the lights were off.  
The couch beside him was barely illuminated by the city lights, and he felt them on himself as he scrutinized the room.  
The silhouette of his desk, the chair turned to the view, all seemed the same. But something felt wrong.  
His chair’s back was to him. He hadn't left it like that.

"Who's here" 

The amount of silence had made his voice rougher, but right now, he needed it that way.

The only response he got was the chair turning slowly around.  
For a second, before the person faced him, Shiro saw the profile of a face and, instantly relaxed. 

"You almost give me a heart attack, Keith." He reached for the tall lamp beside him, but the other man beat him to it, switching his desk lamp instead.

The yellow light made deep shadows into the room, and a young man of twenty three smirked at him, arms folded over his desk and looking gorgeous. It seemed to be a special night.

"I saw the empty room and thought I'd let myself in. A little prank could help you wake up from the bored stupor."

Shiro felt himself smile and relaxed his shoulders. He walked to the desk and let the mug over it, putting his weight on his palms.

"You were right. I was on my way to the kitchen, but is closed."  
Keith lifted an eyebrow and smiled, smug.  
"You should've said hi to Kate and Randy before"  
"My thought exactly."  
"Maybe, I can help you."  
"Hmm?" Shiro rose and walked slowly around the mahogany desk. "You got coffee in that little jacket of yours?"

Because it was tight. Now that he was facing him, the city lights highlighting his cheek bones and the sharp of his jaw, the sleek blackness of his hair that fell in waves to his collarbones, which, mind him, he had a tempting view of. Shiro roamed Keith's body up and down. He had a jean tight leg over the other, and looked like trouble. 

His favorite.

"No" Keith drew the O out and rose his back from the chair. His black and silver tank top was almost showing everything under that leather jacket. "I was thinking that maybe," He grabbed Shiro by the hoops of his dressing pants, "I could help in some other way. You know," undid his button and zipper. It was slow. Every dent made its own sound. "to get you all awake and productive for later."

Shiro put a hand on his head. Black locks swam through his fingers like black silk. 

"I don't need help. I thought I had dismissed you, today. Assistant Kogane."

Keith purred when he finished the zipper and Shiro's hardening cock, draped in his boxers, made his central view.

"You always work too hard. You need some help, even if you don't know it." and mouthed Shiro, his tongue pushing into the boxer briefs.  
"Oh, fuck" Shiro's fingers tangled on Keith's hair.  
"Besides, I heard you had a hot date tonight, and couldn't make it. The least I can do to help my boss, is take some pressure out of him."

Shiro laughed and then moaned, as Keith took his cock out through the pocket of his underwear and put him on his mouth.  
Keith danced his tongue teasing pressure and licks over soft sucking as he bobbed his head over the already hard cock. 

"Fuck, baby. You always do me so good." Keith groaned with him inside him. "You look so pretty too. I thought you were out with friends tonight. Having fun. It's friday." Shiro had both hands over Keith now, one still caressing his hair, his nape, the other touching the lapel of his jacket, playing with it.  
Keith took his cock out in a lewd _pop!_ , and looked up at him, eyes black. His mouth was shining and plump, as well as the head of Shiro's cock.

"But I'm having fun right now"

Shiro caressed his face. The palm of his metal orthopedic touched from the roots of his hair to his chin, passing it slightly. 

"You are, aren't you." he thumbed his cheek bone. Keith moved forward to keep sucking Shiro, but he stopped him midway.  
"Let me see you." The dark of Shiro's voice made Keith visibly shiver, and Shiro didn't miss the smirk or the languid, lustful look. 

Keith leaned against the back of the chair again, bracing his hands to the armrests; and Shiro saw the outline of his price. 

"God," He leaned, holding himself on the desk, and passed two pads over Keith's hard on. He felt him shiver and saw him hold the armrests tighter. "I’d love to taste you."  
“Do it. Please…”

Shiro shook his head and leaned over to whisper into Keith's ear.  
He could hear the boy's breathing, heaved and harsh already.  
"I will make you want to come, but won't let you. And you'll behave. Which means..."  
Keith's voice was ragged.  
"Begging for daddy to let me."  
"Good boy" and kissed him on the temple. Shiro rose, looking at a very flushed Keith. He took a look at his pants and the tight jeans were straining under Keith's cock now.

With a fluid motion, Shiro undid Keith's buttons and felt the relief on Keith's sigh, hitching up at the touch of his fingers again. 

Losing no time, Shiro took his shoes, pants and underwear off, slipping every item of clothing slow enough to make them both feel the electricity building up, and up and up, and up-

Soon, Keith was butt naked against Shiro's faux leather chair, with a raging hard on, and the most beautiful bedroom eyes ever.  
Shiro could never be tired of watching him like this.

He let himself caress Keith's thighs, calves and pelvis. Touched everywhere but his cock. There, leaned over opened legs, suited up, the tie still hanging a bit loose and his pants undone with his own cock slapping his belly, Shiro made Keith visibly trembling under his hands.  
Keith was moaning and already huffing out _“please’s”_ , when Shiro got up and ordered:

" _Up_ "  
With overwhelmed knees, Keith did as told and saw Shiro sit on his chair, legs partly open and his cock needy and thick.

"Oh, god, Shiro I-"  
"Sit on my lap, baby"

And Keith obeyed once more, straddling Shiro’s soft pants, that touched Keith's bare ass as he sat over the knees.  
Shiro took him by the soft, taut muscles, lifting Keith up, and closed his legs a bit, taking the chance to close the gap between them. 

They both groaned at the touch of their cocks.

"I love this," Shiro said, releasing his ass and touching Keith's face as he put a hand on his lower back to hold him there. "New York looks perfect this way." And lifted his pelvis up.  
Keith's mouth opened and a gasp was followed by a full moan when Shiro took both cocks and spat in the heads. He rubbed.

"Ah- ah, Shiro. Ah, fuck. Yes"  
Keith had started to lift with the help of his tip toes, because even tho they were sitting, Shiro's height's made him barely touch the carpet.  
"Your cock is so full in my hand, my god. I always love how big you are." Shiro met Keith's pace lifting up and then going down with him and they were both breathless and moaning, softly.  
"Daddy, I-"  
"Already? God, my needy baby. Not yet. I told you." Keith groaned and hid his head on Shiro's neck. "I will make it better for you"  
"No" moan. "That" moan. "Always means." moan. "more stimul- ah!" Shiro bit into his collarbone and sucked.  
"Behave or I'll stop altogether"  
"No, no. Sorry, daddy. Sorry"  
Shiro lifted Keith’s chin and kissed him on the mouth.  
"Good." and with the hand that wasn't holding both cocks together, he opened a drawer and from a little chest, he took a sillicone buttplug, the head big and bulbous. 

"Oh, fuck" Said Keith, and started to move faster.  
"You want this?"  
"Yes. Yes."

Shiro let the plug over his desk with a _thunk_ , and fished something else from the chest, before closing everything out. 

The cap of the lube came out easily, but it was harder for Shiro to take his hand off the cocks. Keith's was silken soft and the moans he was taking out of him were delicious.  
He ate them as he last squeezed.

The close proximity had made Keith’s breath fog into his glasses and Shiro made a move to take them off, but Keith’s hands stopped him. 

One single word spoken in darkly want.

“ _No_ ”

Shiro smirked.

Pouring lube between the two heads and then two whole finger's, proved to be delightfully hard as Keith moved his hips to make himself rub into him.

"Easy, baby. I'm taking care of you."  
"Make it three, daddy. I'm so needy."  
"Fuck. Let's go easy first. I'll put my whole cock in you, anyway. Okay?"  
"Nghh, yes daddy."  
"Good baby"

Shiro's mechanical hand was pretty advanced.  
As he slicked both cocks with lube and started pumping again, he felt in his wired palm, the soft skins rub together, and the lube warm up. He felt the texture and pull. But nothing could ever compare to his birth hand and so, when he rounded Keith's butt with lubed up fingers, and Keith's hole ate them whole, He took in a gasp and held there. 

The pressure, the warmth.

Keith was perfectly tight, but lose and ready to already start pumping from knuckle to pad. And as Shiro did, he met his thrusts, pointing each of them with a huffy moan, that dragged long enough to make Shiro want come by the sound alone.

"You are so obscene, bouncing on my fingers like this."  
"Please, daddy. I need more."  
"Of course, baby"  
And the third finger got in, as fast as the other two, lube having slipped down from the other two.

Shiro started to pump the cocks a little bit tighter and Keith trembled as he fucked himself deep and full. Shiro's glasses shook with Keith’s movements, his head against his temple.

Shiro bendt his fingers, and Keith was a goner.  
Threw his head back, open mouth and slick spit shining on his lips.

"Fuck, daddy! More"  
"Such greedy boy," kiss."Yes" kiss.

Shiro curled his fingers again, which ripped another earth-shattering moan that made Shiro have to free a hand and push Keith's face into the nook of his own shoulder and jaw.

"Shh, baby. We can't have Kate or Randy hearing us. You know why, right?"

Keith nodded against his button down and lifted his face, eyes a shining pleasure. 

"Relationships between co- workers are inappropriate, and therefore-ah! They ar- re off t- table."  
Keith's lewd voice echoed Shiro's head, and the fact he said that while grinding deeper into his fingers, made everything even better.

Shiro groaned and bringed him to his mouth.  
He felt his breathing hit Keith's lips and bounce to him as he spoke, heavy with need.

"Well done, baby. I think your ready for papa's toy, now."  
"Fuck!" Keith grinded, close and released his breath in a puff. "Yes, daddy. Please. Please, hurry"  
"That's my boy"

Shiro rolled his sleeves higher up and felt every hair of his arm bristle, when Keith moved flushed against him, as he slipped the lubed plug. 

"Ah! Fuck, Shiro. God, is so big."  
"And you don't even know the best part yet" said Shiro, and clicked into the little button at the base.  
The vibrations made Keith's gasp falter in sync, and he grabbed onto Shiro like his life depended on it.  
"You like it, baby?"  
"Y-yes. Shi-ro, ahhh! Fuck" against Shiro's neck.  
"I'm glad. The best for the best boy" And kissed Keith's hair. He could feel the ragged breathing on his neck.  
The grinding had lost all rhythm now, and Keith's fingers were like claws on his back. 

Shiro's smile shone in the dim light.

He grabbed at Keith's slipping jacket and finished taking it off.  
"Are you cold?"  
"N-no"  
"I want the tank top off" Keith didn't moved positions. "Off" Shiro's voice reverberated in the way that demanded obedience.  
Keith shook, but raised from Shiro’s chest, still grinding. He was open mouthed, and biting his mouth so much, he was about to draw blood.  
Shiro thumbed his bottom lip gently in a petition.  
Keith released it, but whimpered even more. 

Shiro's butterfly like touch didn't help. Nor the soft kisses all over his neck.

"Stay put, baby."  
"Shiro, I can't-"  
"Shiro?"  
"Daddy, please. I can't take it. I have to come"  
"Just a bit longer, little one"

Shiro lifted Keith's tank top off and let it fall with the jacket on the floor.  
He leaned back and saw the masterpiece.

Keith was a whimpery, sloppy mess. The cock was so hard, it made noises at every movement against his belly, and he was breathing in puffs, so overwhelmed and needy at the same time, Shiro wanted to cradle him into his cock and give him what he wanted. 

Shiro looked lown, between and groaned.  
Both cock were flushed and thick. They touched at their movements, but whenever Keith lifted his hand to touch them, Shiro batted his fingers.

“No. No touching.”  
“Daddy-”  
“Be a good boy for me, Keith”

After that, Keith’s hands stayed firm over the chair’s armrest and Shiro’s shoulders.

The city lights drew a halo around Keith's naked body and Shiro had the feeling he was seeing an actual god brought out from his own dreams.

"Daddy..."

But this was better.

"Please..."

Shiro could touch him.

Normally, Keith wasn't a very nipple guy. 

Shiro had discovered that, and accepted it in a sad, but shruggy okay, a long time ago, when they first started this hiding and pretending.

It was normally Shiro the one who had the most sensible nipples. He loved being touched and licked and sucked, and Keith did all that happy and joyous, sucking and leaving love bites all over his body.

_"You're a pretty little whore, aren't you. Letting yourself mark like this. My perfect boy"_

Keith's potty mouth didn't hurt either. 

Right now, tho, Keith was so, so sensitive that the moment Shiro's pads grazed the hardened, pink nipple, he curved his back to push Shiro’s hand more against it.  
The long throat, the solid chest… Keith was offering to him, begging for his touch, and this position it let Shiro see the whole, thick leight over pale skin and navel hair. 

"Holy fuck, Keith" And next, Shiro's mouth was on the hard skin, licking delicately.

He used one hand, on his lower back to put Keith in place, and the other over his mouth, Keith's head looking up.  
He could feel the hot breath against his palm, and the graze of tongue, trying to get out and lick _something_.

 

Shiro grabbed at a meat of ass and pushed forward.  
Abs and cocks flushed against each other, he started to lift up and down as he kept licking and then leaving kisses all over Keith's trembling body.

Keith's begging was fierce, in every movement, every tremble. 

"Okay, baby. You’ve earned it." kiss on the neck, over a love bite on the making. "You’ve earned it."

Taking the plug out proved even harder for Shiro than he thought, but it always did. 

 

Keith's needy pout, his shining eyes and lips, begging him for cock, but also denying to let him take this bit of pleasure he still had.

“I thought you wanted this cock. But I can leave the plug if-”  
"No, no! Fuck me with you cock, daddy. I need it full inside me."  
Shiro bit his lip, smirking.  
"Yes, darling."  
And Keith sunk into him, so slicked and horny and open and ready, Shiro had to stifle his own earth shattering moan this time. Keith's mouth was over his a little bit too late.

"I love hearing you" Shiro felt the smugness on his voice, against his tongue.  
"Shush. And fuck yourself into me."  
"Yes, sir."

Soon, Shiro's hands were full of ass and he felt Keith's hair into his mouth as they both fucked into each other, the wet noises and their muffled moans filling the whole office.

"God, Keith, you're so docile under my touch, so perfect. you fuck yourself so pretty. Fuck"  
"You're so big inside, me, I think I might burst."

Shiro was grinding them both with the help of his hands, and felt Keith's slobber all over his shoulder.

"I want it all, baby. Love seeing your cum slipping down your chest. Show daddy how well you do it."  
"Fuck, _Shiro-!_ "  
"Cum for me, darling. God, I love you. I love you, Keith. Cum for daddy. Cum for Shiro" His deep tone over Keith's ear.

Taking one hand off, Shiro lifted it to Keith's sack and grazed it.  
"Shit, I'm- I'm-! _Ah!_ "

White cum started to shoot like a fountain as Keith and Shiro fucked.  
Keith's initial contractions made Shiro lost it too, and he grabbed into Keith's hips, making grooves over the muscles.

"Say I'm yours" He said, looking at Keith all hot lust and growl in the tongue.  
As much as his orgasm let him, Keith grounded himself on Shiro's shoulders and looking at him straight in the eyes, he said, clearly and moany:

"You are mine- and mine- only, Takashi"  
Shiro bringed him to him and kissed him hard as he started to come inside Keith, who took him grinding on his cock, even if, by then, he was way to sensitive for such stretch.  
Needy and open mouthed, Shiro moaned into his mouth and held Keith there, hand on his hair, a crumpled mess. 

"Fuck!" Shiro's last thrusts made the wet sound louder and then, he fell against the chair. Keith was limp over him, kissing his face and neck lightly.  
"You did so good. I love you, baby"  
Shiro was too tired and breathless to answer, but his kissed back when Keith came for it.

They never stopped touching, even when Keith slipped out of Shiro's cock and into his closed legs.  
Instantly, he felt the cum starting to get out off him.

"Shit, Shiro, I-"  
"Don't worry about it. I have another set of clothes here."  
Keith seemed unsure, but eventually relaxed again against him.  
The cum kept falling.

"You filled me up like a twinkie"  
"Ew, get off"  
Keith's laugh shook them both.  
"I wish we were at home. I love seeing how much it comes out of you. You take it all so well."  
"We could've if you hadn't bailed me for work."  
"But you came looking for me"

Keith giggled.

"I did" Keith kissed his neck, which now, after the sex, Shiro realized was a mess of sweat. "I love you"  
"I love you too" Shiro tightened his hold. "Happy anniversary, baby. Sorry for tonight."  
Keith hugged him back.  
"Shush. Happy three years… And happy birthday."  
"I hate that it's the same day. Somehow, our birthdays seem more important than mines."

Keith rose up, shakely, and straightened Shiro’s glasses before taking his face with both hands.

"You are important to me. Your birthday is amazing. And besides," smirk. "Thirty one is a big deal"

Shiro groaned and closed his eyes. Keith snickered, draping himself around him again.

"No, it isn't. It's not even a round number."  
"I like it"  
"Of course you do. You're a brat"  
"I am your brat"

Shiro spanked him playfully on one asscheek and delighted at Keith's surprised gasp.

"Yes, you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I mentioned I wasn't decent? Yeah, well, this is nothing compared to the Sheith incest AU I'm writing.  
> Hope I don't get flogged by the fandom by the time I post it *praying emoji*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that. It's always actually really fun to write these two in any setting and I love their love so much I can't handle it T.T
> 
> Leave a coment and have a nice one!


End file.
